deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Firebird
Little is known about the Firebird, except that it lives inside(or is imprisoned inside) an active volcano. Most of the time, it lies quiet inside the volcano, but when disturbed(or let loose) it unleashes it's wrath on who ever was naive enough to do so, as well as the nearby forest. The forest always heals itself, but the demonic creature is always present. Battle vs. Chernabog (by Godzillavkk) A host stares at a camera with an orchastra behind him. "The Last Number on our Deadliest Warrior Fantasia program is a piece of music that could only be used in a fight between two mighty creatures of evil, the piece is Nobuo Uematsu's "One Winged Angel". One a Wallpirchise night, Chernabog is confronted by an uexpected guest who thirsts for Carnage. And the two will face in a battle that will shake the land." A conductor with his back to the camera raises a baton, and the scene shifts. The Sun sets behind a great mountain. At the top of the mounatin, a pair of wings open revealing Chernabog. He raises his hands and casts a shadow on the village below, summoning ghosts, skeletons and other undead creatures. But then the shadow cuts over another mountain on the other side of the village, over a unusual form of hardened magma. A pair of fiery eyes open and soon the other mountain is smoking and bellowing fire. Chernabog initially looks surprised, but quickly stands firm. From the Volcano opposite to him emerges the Demonic Firebird. The Firebird wastes no time and unleashes a blast of lava from his mouth. Chernabog summons a wall of fire to protect himself and summons his demons. Chernabog points at the Firebird and the undead minons and lesser demons charge at the Firebird. In response the Firebird transforms into molten lava and pours down from the volcano and quickly incinerates the lesser demons and undead creatures. When he gets closer to Bald Mountain, he changes back into his demonic form. Chernabog breaths fire at the Firebird and stuns him. The firebird recovers and grows higher then Bald Mountain. The Firebird changes into molten lava again, as Chernabog's eyes brighten, the lava monster drops on Chernabog... and a blinding light flashes. When it settles, a massive horned skeleton lies on top of Bald Mountain, and a massive slab of hardened Magma in the form of a giant bird cracks and disentigrates. A group of priests leave their homes and an Elk and Sprite enter the village. All of them cheer, no longer will the demons that have haunted their homes cause anymore trouble End Expert's Opinion This battle ended as a draw due to fact that combatants had powers that in the end destroyed eachother. And due to the voting. This was an intense voting. When I post a blog battle, I never look at the votes until the day the battle airs because I like to be surprised . But if I decide to vote, I try not to look in order to be surprised on airing day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Evil Warriors Category:Demons Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Movie Warriors